


The Angel Sunset Inn

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht is the heir to a large estate and is targeted by someone. He doesn’t want a bodyguard but Kranz hires Hyde to protect him. (LawLicht, Modern AU)





	The Angel Sunset Inn

“So, you want me to protect a man without him knowing? That makes my job more difficult.” Hyde had been hired to protect a variety of celebrities but his latest assignment had to be the strangest. He skimmed through the profile he was given of Licht. The man was a famous pianist but he recently retired to manage a small inn. He didn’t understand why Licht would give up his fame for something so quaint.

“Licht is a very stubborn man. I talked to him about hiring a bodyguard several times now but he says he can protect himself.” Kranz was his manager but he thought of Licht like a little brother. “This inn and the land attached to it is worth a fortune. He inherited it after his parents died. But, in the two weeks since he moved back, there had been three incidents where he almost died. I’m starting to worry that they’re not accidents. Luckily, he hasn’t been hurt yet.”

“Do you have any clues on who could be targeting him?” He asked and Kranz shook his head. Throughout his career, Hyde had seen people commit crimes for an assortment of reason. “From what you’ve told me, the person might want the inn. Licht’s celebrity status could be another reason, whether they love or hate him. Greed, lust and envy are a few of the deadly sins, after all.”

“I already talked to a private investigator about this and he will look into possible leads. Licht doesn’t know about that either so please keep it a secret.” Kranz waited for Hyde to nod before he went on. “I will tell Licht that I hired you to be his personal assistant so you’ll be able to stay near him. He doesn’t want an assistant either but he won’t be too angry that I hired you.”

“Every manager and celebrity I knew had a thousand assistants working for them.” Hyde had to question why Licht didn’t want to hire anyone for help. “He’s either too inexperience to properly delegate work to others or he’s too stubborn to ask for help.”

“He’s more prideful than anything.” Kranz admitted. “He loves this inn and he wants to protect it by himself. Once you talk with him, you’ll understand. He’s waiting in the office right now. I should warn you that Licht is a little… eccentric. He’s a good person with a kind heart but that might be hard to see at first. Give him a chance before you make any judgement on him.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle. After guarding so many celebrities, I’ve seen everything.” He grinned confidently. Kranz knocked on the door but there wasn’t an answer. Even after he called Licht’s name, the room was silent. Kranz’s expression changed to worry and Hyde reassured him, “Maybe something came up and he had to leave.”

“I’ll call him and see where he wandered off to. Ever since he was a child, it has been difficult to keep track of him.” As Kranz called Licht, Hyde placed his assignment folder in his bag. Hyde looked out the window to the private beach behind the inn.

He noticed a man standing in the sunset and immediately recognized him as Licht. Kranz had given him a photo of him while they discussed the job. The photograph didn’t fully reflect how handsome Licht was. Even from a distance, he could see the wind play through his hair. Licht walked through the waves and it appeared like he was searching for something.

A movement in the corner of Hyde’s eyes made him turn away from Licht. A man walked towards the beach but there was something suspicious about him. His movements were overly cautious and he was wearing black in summer. The glint of a knife in his hand made Hyde swear. His instincts told him the person intended to hurt Licht. “Kranz, call the police. There’s a guy with a knife.”

Hyde opened the window and slipped outside expertly. The sand didn’t slow him as he ran and he reached Licht before the man could. He pushed him aside to protect him and ordered, “Stay down.”

He turned to face the knife wielder but the man was gone. Did he run away? Hyde scanned the area until he heard the water splash behind him. In his haste to protect him, he pushed him. He turned to Licht who was coughing lightly. The water only reached their ankles but the large splash soaked Licht’s white shirt. Licht looked up at him and their eyes met. Hyde was certain that he his blue eyes could rival the ocean.

“Sorry about pushing you like that, Angel Cakes. I thought I saw someone try to attack you.” He held out his hand to him as he apologized. Licht glared at his hand and he didn’t take it. Instead, he kicked Hyde’s leg and knocked him into the water. He jumped to his feet and caused a small wave to splash his face. The expression Licht had reminded him of an avenging angel.

“What the fuck? I don’t see anyone else here. Even if there was, you could’ve just warned me instead of pushing me like you did. I can protect myself, Shit Rat.” Licht glared at the man. He looked back to the water and said, “You made me drop my conch shell too. It took me an hour to find one.”

He tried to wring the water from his shirt but it was utterly impossible. He needed to return to the inn and change before he caught a cold. First, he searched through the water for the shell he dropped. He hoped the waves didn’t pull it back into the ocean. Hyde found it first and picked it up. “You’re one violent angel. Please take this shell as a peace offering.”

He placed the shell in his hands. The devilish smile Hyde wore never left his face. Licht turned away from him and lifted the conch shell to his ear. His action confused Hyde slightly. People would often listen to the ocean through the shell but they were already standing in the water. Then, Licht asked: “Are you still inside the shell, Mrs. Water Fairy?”

“Are you two okay?” Kranz ran to them and stopped before the water. “I called the police and reported a suspicious man in the area. They will arrive shortly to take our statements. Let’s go in and change before they come. Licht, why are you out here alone? I told you that it’s dangerous to go out by yourself. You should’ve asked Mahiru to walk with you at least.”

“I’m not five years old anymore, Kranz. You don’t need to babysit me.” Licht huffed. He knew that he was only worried for his safety but he didn’t understand the extent of his actions. “I overheard a kid crying because they weren’t able to find a shell on the beach. So, I went out to find one for them. Mom always said that we should make our guests happy.”

His parents left the inn to him and he would honour their legacy. Licht walked briskly past Kranz so he couldn’t lecture him further. He paused when he remembered Hyde’s presence. He looked over his shoulder and nodded towards him. “Is he a guest?”

“Actually, he’s your new assistant. His name is Hyde and I hired him this morning.” Kranz introduced him and Licht’s brows furrowed. “Before you argue and fire him, please listen to logic. You don’t have any experience being an innkeeper but Hyde does. He can help you with anything you don’t know how to do. For the sake of the inn, you should try work with him for a month.”

He moved his gaze from Kranz to Hyde. Licht stepped closer to him and studied his red eyes. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the beach. Kranz started to follow them but Licht stopped him. He said, “I’m going to interview this man and decide if I want to work with him. We should be back in half an hour. Give this conch shell to the family in room 203.”

Licht respected Kranz but he wanted to know the man he hired. He walked along the beach and watched Hyde in the corner of his eyes. The inn slowly grew smaller with distance until they reached the end of the private beach. He leaned against the sign and they faced each other. Hyde was silent and Licht reasoned that he was waiting for him to speak first.

“Shouldn’t we change and then have our little interview? I’ll be able to get my resume for you too.” Hyde suggested and finally broke the silence. He ran his hand through his blond hair and flicked away droplets from it. He looked towards the sunset and water pooled around their feet. It was almost night and the temperature would drop with the sun.

“I’m going to play twenty questions with you for my interview.” Licht said. His first question took him by surprise. “Are you an angel or a demon?”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“So, you’re a demon.” Licht said after his evasive answer. “What is your full name?”

“Hyde Lawless Servamp.” He had a charming smile and the sunset softened his features.

“What was your previous job? Kranz said you have experience managing inns. Did you do anything aside from managing?” Licht knelt and started to draw in the sand with a stick he found nearby. It was a typical interview question but Hyde sensed that Licht wanted to know something else.

He listed the jobs he had throughout his life and watched Licht’s reaction to each. Hyde was careful not to tell him that he worked as a bodyguard. “I took on a lot of part time job to gain different experiences. It was fun to meet so many people too. I can give you a list of my references.”

“So, you have a commitment issue if you can’t stick to one job for long. I can’t rely on a demon like you. I’m better off working on my own.” Licht hummed thoughtfully. Hyde knew that he had to gain Licht’s trust within his twenty questions if he wanted to be his bodyguard. He kept his emotions from showing as he asked his third question. “Do you live nearby?”

“Kranz said that it would be best if I move into the inn. I won’t have to drive to the inn if anything comes up in the middle of the night. I already packed my suitcase so I hope you don’t throw me out before I even move in. It’ll be embarrassing to move back into my brother’s house.” Hyde joked to lighten the atmosphere. “So, what’s question number five?”

“Did Kranz hire you to protect me under the guise of being an assistant?” Licht finally looked back to him. His blue eyes didn’t waver and Hyde was drawn to him. It was clear that he already knew the answer so he didn’t bother to lie. He slowly nodded and Licht sighed softly. “He worries too much. I can protect myself so I don’t need a second babysitter.”

“A man with a knife was following you earlier so I don’t think he’s being paranoid.” Hyde pointed out but Licht appeared far from convinced. “Kranz said that there were three other incidents you were almost hurt. After everything that happened, what will convince you that these threats are serious?”

“I’m the one asking you twenty questions, not the other way around. My sixth question is: How much did Kranz promise you for this job?” Licht changed the subject and returned it to the interview. Since he hadn’t ended their little game yet, Hyde reasoned that he still had a chance to be his bodyguard. He tilted his head back to stare at the sky. The yellow and orange hue of the sunset was now being overshadowed by purple.

“Kranz offered me a generous daily rate and a large cheque if I complete the contracted period— that’s a year. It’s enough for me to retire.” Hyde faced Licht and told him, “I didn’t take this job for the money. It was this inn. I looked up this place online and fell in love. I would love to stay here and see such a beautiful sunset every day.”

“My mother told me that angels would paint the clouds yellow and purple to create the sunset. That’s why we named this inn _The Angel Sunset Inn_. I grew up in this inn and I have so many memories on this beach.” He stepped into the water and Hyde walked to him. “I travelled all across Europe for my piano recitals but this will always be my home. As an angel, I will protect it by myself.”

“That’s admirable but you can’t do everything on your own.” Hyde took the end of his scarf and held it towards Licht. It was dry and he intended to use it to wipe his wet hair. Licht gripped his wrist and kicked his legs from beneath him. He fell to the ground roughly and he straddled him. He glared down at him but Hyde chuckled softly. “Okay, you proved your point. You can protect yourself. If you don’t want to hire me to bodyguard you, why don’t you hire me to protect the inn?”

The water was shallow so he wasn’t worried about drowning. Hyde found that he was more interesting than he thought he would be. Licht silently thought over his words before he stood. He lightly caught his hand and helped him stand. “I do have one more question for you. The inn and my guests are important to me. Will you protect the inn with me?”

“I got the job?” Hyde couldn’t help but smile.

“Not exactly. I’ll give you a trial period of one month. If you prove yourself to be an angel, I’ll hire you full time.” Licht started to return to the inn. A sneeze escaped him and he rubbed his red nose. A scarf fell over his shoulders and he looked up at Hyde.

“My scarf might not help you much but it’s better than nothing. My trial period starts now and I’ll protect you as well as the inn. You’re an important part of it since you’re the angel part of _The Angel Sunset Inn_.”


End file.
